Stage of incompletion
by Cyber Silver
Summary: Quick little one-shots of random things I've written over the years. Not much now, but I will occasionally update. (Note: none of these are cannon to any of my other stories, so events in this don't dictate stuff in my other stories and vice versa.)


Daze, Lemon, and Lime were sitting down in a familiar looking forest in the Hoenn region. They were waiting for some of their friends to show up for a picnic.

" _*Huff*_ I'm bored." Lime huffed crossing his arms(?) around his chest.

"Come on Lime, can you just take a moment and smell the flowers?" Lemon asked her impatient brother. "Don't you agree Daze?"

Daze was looking at a tree with a spaced look on his face. He was humming something to himself.

"Daze? Daze? DAZE!?" Lemon shouted at the Zoroark, snapping him out of his trance "I asked you a question, remember?" She said

"You did?" He asked, completely oblivious to what just happened

Just before Lemon could reply, Slade, Poise, Diana, Valentine, and Rick came from some bushes. "Found it!" Slade said triumphantly as they approach.

"I hope we don't miss much." Rick said, nervously as usual.

Lime stood up to to answer the Onix "Not much. Just Daze daydreaming about something and Lemon snapping him out of it." He explained to him

"If a may ask, what were you daydreaming about?" Poise asked Daze.

"I bet you it was about something stupid" Valentine said

"I love dreams!" Slade said excitingly

Diana pulled out a pen and paper "A possible story for my fanfiction?"

"NerdCubed!" Daze exclaimed

"Nerd who?" Lime asked

Daze just stood there with a smile "don't worry, I'll teach' cha!"

 _ **-000-**_

(NerdCubed theme 2015 starts softly then slowly builds up)

 **Valentine:** _This is who?_

 __ **Daze:** _Nerdcubed, using Dan Bull's voice-box  
Bringing that arcade sensation as the coin drops-  
Into the slot and the screen flickers on  
The girls scream and struggle to keep their knickers on  
If you're fed up with frantic editing  
Gigantic lettering  
And hammock-centric extroverts manically bellowing  
Then Dan's your sedative  
A passively clever kid  
Who rarely throws a tantrum  
In fact, I don't think he ever did!_

(Daze slips in between Lemon and Valentine, wrapping his arms around their shoulders, making them do a swaying motion) __

 _It's not a place for haters to hurt noobs  
It's the ever-loving domain of the Nerdcubed!  
The kind of place to play such an absurd tune, as this  
It's the domain of the Nerdcubed  
The Nerdcubed_

 **Diana:** _(I say!)_

 **Daze:** _It's the domain of the Nerdcubed_

(Slade pulls out a box for a computer game) __

 **Slade:** _Hey guys! Check out this crazy game!  
It's called MEME SIMULATOR three thousand and... something  
It's wacky! It's wack- look how wacky I am, too!_

 **Daze:** _Hey!  
No more procrastination  
Just pure fascination  
With the sort of games that one just has to play, sure  
Discovering a rating is my number one aim  
But I'm not a YouTuber, just a guy who loves games  
So if your preference isn't obstreperous recklessness  
But giving deference to 80's pop culture references  
And you totally recall that moment with the bird poo  
You're in perfect company... with the Nerdcubed_

 _The Nerdcubed  
The Nerdcubed_

 __ **Lime:** _The Nerd-who?_

 **Daze:** _The Nerdcubed_

 _ **-000-**_

A moment of silence and shock came about

"Well, that was... something." Rick said, awkwardly breaking the silence.

"Like I said, stupid." Valentine reminded everyone.

"Oh don't pretend that you weren't swaying to the beat!" Poise said to the Sylveon

"Well that's because he put his arms around me and was making me sway." She replied to Poise in a matter-of-fact tone

" _Sure_ , whatever you say." Diana added to the conversation "oh, and Slade! Why did you bring a computer game to a picnic?" She asked

"This is a picnic?!" He asked surprised "oh well!" He said, tossing the game to the side

"Can we eat now, I'm starving!" Lime said, pointing to his stomach area

Daze instantly spotted the opportunity, but so did Valentine "Daze, if you make that pun I'll hit your head off." She coolly threaten

But all this did was make it more tempting "well- "

"Don't"

"That's a plan- "

"I swear I'll do it!"

"I can sink my _teeth_ into! Ow!" he said, earning him a slap with one of her ribbons. He rubbed his face before shrugging "Meh, worth it- OW! STOP THAT!" He said after she slapped him again

"Make me!" She challenged.

"Challenge accepted!" Daze said getting into a battle stance, so did Valentine.

Lemon sighed before turning to the others "when those two settle things, we can start eating."

"Works for me!" Both Lime and Slade said simultaneously. So as Daze and Valentine battle it out, everyone else enjoyed a wonderful picnic.


End file.
